It is known in the art to utilize a fluid intake manifold assembly that has at least two ports which interface and couple to each of two compressor housing intake ports in a dual piston compressor. An example of such a manifold can be seen in FIGS. 1 and 2. The manifold in FIG. 1 consists of two ports 32a and 32b which couple to the compressor, two plastic tubular members 30a and 30b and intake port 33. As can be seen, the ports 32a, 32b are formed from plastic elbows. One end 32a′, 32b′ of each elbow extends into the corresponding housing inlet. Each elbow 32a, 32b is threaded and screws into its respective inlet. The other end of each elbow, 32a″ and 32b″ is attached to respective ends 30a′, 30b′ of a tubular member 30a, 30b. The intake port 33, is a plastic T-shaped hollow fitting, and joins the open ends 30a″, 30b″ of each tubular member 30a, 30b. The arrows 35 show the manner in which the air flows into the housing of the dual piston air compressor 40.
FIG. 2 discloses an alternative fluid intake assembly. The assembly has a single elbow 32a and a single T member 34. The elbow 32a and T member 34 are joined by a tubular member 36. The T member 34 and elbow are threaded and screw into their respective inlets. Air is drawn into the dual piston compressor along arrows 37.